epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Neil deGrasse Tyson
) New York City, New York |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |image2 = |ERBnumber = Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye |vs = Isaac Newton |releasedate = June 16, 2014 |votecount = 52% (Old poll from ERB Website) |location = Isaac Newton’s chalkboard The Cosmos }} Neil deGrasse Tyson backed up Bill Nye against Isaac Newton in Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye. He was portrayed by Chali 2na. Information on the rapper Neil deGrasse Tyson was born on October 5th, 1958, in New York City, New York. He is an astrophysicist, cosmologist, writer, and television personality. Tyson earned a bachelor's degree in physics from Harvard University and a doctorate in astrophysics from Columbia University in 1991. After spending a few years doing post-doctorate work at Princeton University, Tyson landed a job as director of the Hayden Planetarium. In addition to his work at the planetarium, Tyson has found other ways of improving the nation's scientific literacy. He has written several books for the general public, including Death by Black Hole, Other Cosmic Quandaries, and The Pluto Files: The Rise and Fall of America's Favorite Planet. He has taken his message to the airwaves as well, serving as the host of the NOVA ScienceNow documentary series from 2006–2011. In addition to breaking down barriers between scientists and the general public, Tyson has brought diversity to astrophysics as he is one of the few African-Americans in his field. In 2014, Tyson also hosted a thirteen-episode television series entitled Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey. The series rebooted the classic science documentary, featuring the late Carl Sagan as host, which provided a general audience with a greater understanding of the origin of life and our universe. Currently, Tyson is one of the most popular and in-demand science experts. He gives talks across the country and is a media favorite whenever there is an important science issue making news. He also hosts his own podcast StarTalk Radio, a science-based talk show that features comedic co-hosts. Lyrics Why don't you pick on a brain your own size? (Own size!) We got a badass over here; plus, I got your back, Nye! Astrophysics black guy; Hayden Planetary fly. By the way, the answer to your little calculation is i'', As in I put the swag back in science, While Isaac Newton was lying and sticking daggers in Leibniz, And hiding up inside his attic on some Harry Potter business. The universe is infinite, but this battle is finished. Trivia *Confirmed in the podcast, ''Control Abortion Guns, Nice Peter stated that the real Neil deGrasse Tyson had seen his battle and even mentioned that he would have been in the battle if ERB had called him.http://www.nicepeter.com/podcast/blog/5-control-abortion-guns **This makes him the ninth person known to have seen their battle. *In the original demo recording of Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye released on the Season 3 CD, Tyson was voiced by EpicLLOYD and Nice Peter with an autotune effect.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7m38OGKzBtM&t=1m29s **This makes Tyson unofficially the second person to be portrayed with autotune in an ERB, after Stephen Hawking. *The real Tyson, along with the real Bill Nye, met Peter and Lloyd at the 2017 Creative Arts Emmy Awards. *He is the fourth PBS show host to rap, after Mr. Rogers, Bob Ross, and Bill Nye. **He is the first to not be a title rapper. **He is also the first to not be portrayed by Nice Peter. Gallery Neil deGrasse Tyson Equation.gif|Isaac Newton's equation transforming into Tyson Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD with Bill Nye and Neil deGrasse Tyson.jpg|Nye, Tyson, Peter, and Lloyd at the 2017 Creative Arts Emmy Awards References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Back-up Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye Category:Chali 2na